


too long

by fallentales



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Getting Back Together, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author is a slut for cliches and tropes, but not overwhelmingly so, porn with a half baked plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentales/pseuds/fallentales
Summary: "and right there Ted decides, to hell with self restraint."In which Robin plays Truth or Dare for the first time with Ted, and something happens that they should have seen coming from a mile away.
Relationships: Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky
Kudos: 6





	too long

“Okay, there’s no way in hell that’s true.”

Robin tries to keep her voice straight, holding back her betraying laughter. “Hand to god, Ted. I was kind of busy being a B-list celebrity during my teen years, remember?”

“Everyone’s played truth or dare, Robin, even the failed Canadian popstars among us.”

“Am I not the only former teen celebrity you know or something? And here I thought I was special.” She adds an exaggerated huff and crosses her arms for added effect.

“What can I say, I get around.”

“Whore,” Robin adds with a smirk.

They often find themselves here. Robin and Ted, lounging on the couch of their shared apartment, ridiculing each other over even the most mundane aspects of their life. It was awkward at first, having her ex as a roommate, but Robin was surprised to one day find herself relieved by the steady comfort they had grown into. She actually even found herself enjoying the idea of sharing a home with her best friend, of knowing there was someone at home who could help distract her from her roughest days, make her laugh harder than she thought possible.

Ted tried his best not to make things awkward. Living with the girl of his dreams should be a dream come true; and in so many ways, it was. Having the innate comfort of knowing that she and himself both called the same place home, seeing her every day, getting to spend nights like these laughing at every word that passed her lips. But every once in a while he’d see her eating a bowl of cereal in her pajamas at their table, or she’d fall asleep leaning against him on the couch, and damn if that didn’t ignite a limerance deep within him that longed for what was resting just beyond his reach. But he’s quieted those desires through periods where he could only in his wildest fantasies experience such a domestic life with Robin that he now experiences on a daily basis; so for now, he at least has the self restraint to tell himself that this is enough.

“But getting back to our original point…” Ted drawls over these words, having been clearly captivated by this idea, “you’ve seriously never played Truth or Dare?”

“Nope.”

“Well, miss Sparkles, you happen to be in luck, because I have plenty of experience playing such games.”

“Meaning you were the one everyone dared to go home, right?”

“Hey!” There’s a slight pause. “That only happened once and I was already tired anyways.”

“Mm. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Teddy boy.”

“Alright, you are so on. Truth or dare?”

“Hmmm,” Robin considers her options carefully. She decides to start off lame, if for nothing more other than the pleasure of the playful tease. “Truth.”

Ted answers immediately, he must’ve prepared his questions in advance. “What’s your guilty pleasure?”

“We skipped sexual and went straight to embarrassing, huh?”

Ted’s heart rate increases in spite of himself. He knows she’s just joking, but he still swallows. “You’d prefer for it to be sexual?”

“It’d definitely be less chagrining to answer.” Robin sighs, looking down at her feet. “You know those terrible soap operas that only play at like, 3 in the morning? I started watching them on nights I couldn’t sleep or had to work late, but now I’m hooked.”

“Come on, that isn’t that bad.”

“Maybe not for you, but that isn’t exactly a pastime you’d expect from someone who’s supposed to be making their career in more high-brow television.”

“Yeah, yeah. I still think you’re just evading the question, but I’ll let it slide,” he says with a wink. “Your turn.”

“Alright, truth or dare?”

A distant part of him wants to choose dare, just to see what kind of things Robin would have him do if in total control of him. And he’d do it, whatever it was. Hell, he’d take on whatever challenge posed at him if she were to just ask it of him, no games required. But it definitely seems like much too forward of an approach, and definitely not a very effective way to prevent her from feeling awkward. So he decides against it. “Truth.”

“Hmmm…” She ponders for a moment. She could just turn around the same question he had asked right back at him, but that would be boring. She definitely wants to see him embarrassed, even if just a small bit, because isn’t that what this game is for in the first place? “Tell me about the worst sex you’ve ever had.”

Well fuck. So much for not being forward, Robin had Ted beat by a mile. But she’s just trying to embarrass him, he reminds himself, just a thing friends do. He wills himself to steady his breathing before he responds. “Well, you certainly found a way to combine sexual and embarrassing,” he says through a laugh that he hopes comes across as humored rather than nervous.

He continues. “But, I’m a man of my word. It was probably this one time in college, I hooked up with a girl I didn’t really know well-”

“Ooo, Ted, what a playa!” Robin interrupts.

“Yeah, still kinda wish I hadn’t been a ‘playa’ that night.”

“That bad?”

“Well, long story short, she talked the entire time about how much I reminded her of her father, so… you tell me.”

Robin bursts out laughing, and Ted joins. “Jesus Christ,” she manages to get out.

“Yeah, that was my response. I bolted out of there so fast I was still pulling my clothes on as I ran down the hall.”

“Hm. And here I thought guys loved being called Daddy.”

Well, if Ted’s heart wasn’t racing before, it certainly was now.

“Ha, yeah, well… very different contexts.”

Poor Ted. He seems so flustered… but it’s much more fun to keep pushing his buttons and see just how much she can make him squirm, Robin decides.

Why is she doing this?

She decides to mentally review that later. For now, her focus is entirely caught on just how shaky Ted’s breath has become.

“How do you mean? About the different contexts,” she asks.

Ted draws a breath. God, she has to know what she’s doing to him, and she’s leaning forward just enough that he can see the curve of her breasts inside the tank top she’s wearing, and his pants are suddenly feeling much tighter than they did ten minutes ago…

No, he tells himself forcefully. It’s just a game. She’s joking. Self restraint, remember?

Ted clears his throat after some time. “W-well, when a girl calls you ‘daddy’ in bed, it’s more about… I don’t know, dominance I guess? It makes you feel like you’re in control, and that she’s opening herself up to you in a way that makes her vulnerable. But she trusts your control, you know? She knows you could hurt her if you really wanted to, but she trusts that you won’t.” He concludes, analyzing everything down to the letter, as per usual. “Plus, it really just sounds hot as fuck,” he admits.

Robin lets out a low hum, going over what he said in her mind.

She never called him anything like that in their first relationship. He was just Ted, in and out of the bedroom. But the way he’s looking at her right now, the familiar warm pleasure spreading through her… it gives her the courage to try something new. 

This is just to see his response, she tells herself. It’s all just for the fun of the game. Just joking around.

“So like…” She musters her voice to a sound as breathy as she can muster, verging between a whisper and a moan. “Daddy?”

And right there Ted decides, to hell with self restraint.

He wraps his arms around her waist, crushing her body into his as their mouths connect. 

It takes Robin a moment to register what just happened. But when she realizes, she’s almost more surprised by how eagerly she responds to the kiss. Running her hands over his shoulders, one traveling upwards to run through his hair, the other moving downwards over the small of his back. It’s a little uncomfortable, with them both facing to the side like this, so Robin shifts herself onto Ted’s lap. She savors the low growl he makes in response.

“Do you like that?” Robin mutters between kisses, almost breathlessly.

Ted chuckles in response, and begins trailing his lips down the side of her neck, licking the sensitive skin behind her ear. “Fuck yes I do, say it again.” 

His commanding voice awakens some deep, primal desire within Robin, and she’s all the more willing to comply with the order. She shivers, and begins grinding down against Ted’s lap, growing desperate for something she needs all the more intensely by the second. “Daddy,” she moans, this time with her breathy voice portraying a genuine arousal and desperation. He pulls her lips to his once more, and she can feel the hunger in the way he deepens the kiss.

Ted has dreamed of this moment, fantasized of it, so many times now that it’d be impossible to count. And now that it’s finally here, that he actually has Robin straddled on his lap, kissing him so passionately it’s as if they never broke up at all, and he considers just taking her right there on the couch. But no, this has to be perfect, he can’t just rush through like a horny teenager. He wraps his hands under her legs, pulling her close to him and standing, willing his shaking hands to not drop her as he carries her to his bedroom, because god would that kill the mood.

Robin vaguely recognizes that she’s being carried as she runs her tongue against Ted’s own in his mouth. In her mind, nothing else exists in the world, with the rest of the universe so impossibly far away as she explores his mouth with her tongue, thoroughly enjoying the moans this elicits from him. When she feels her back being lowered onto something soft, she opens her eyes long enough to recognize that they’re in Ted’s room. 

Ted. He’s leaning over her, kissing her passionately, hands running slowly over the curve of her breasts and hips. 

She’s missed this so much more than she would ever admit, even to herself.

She pulls away, and for a brief moment Ted’s afraid that he misread the situation, that she wasn’t interested, that he had just fucked up royally… but instead, Robin sits up and pulls off her top, throwing it to the floor. He drinks in the sight of her eagerly, pleasantly surprised by the lack of a bra as he gazes at her bare breasts. He barely even notices Robin attempting to pull his own t-shirt off of him until the fabric is obscuring his vision, and he quickly grabs the hem and pulls it over his head, tossing it aside. 

He pushes her down onto the mattress again, taking her breasts in his hands and caressing the soft skin, then rolling the delicate flesh of her nipples between two fingers. She cries out in pleasure, and Ted’s glad he remembered just how much she loved the overwhelming sensation provided from him rubbing her nipples that way. He doubles down on his movements, and then begins trailing kisses down her neck, nibbling at the soft skin there.

The sensation of it all is so overwhelming, just barely verging on the cusp of being too much to handle, but she never wants it to stop.

Much to Robin’s dismay, he doesn’t linger on her neck for long, but as he continues kissing down her chest, she is greeted with a new wave of pleasure as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, reveling his tongue over the hardened tip. She moans, louder this time, but then remembers how to drive him as crazy as he’s driving her. “Oh, daddy.”

Ted stops, and then looks up at her, smirking. "God, you look so desperate.”

He flinches slightly at his own remark-- the last thing he wants to do right now is say something that’ll insult her-- but Robin doesn’t seem to notice. Her eyes roll back in her head and she lets out a soft whimper, nodding in confirmation.

“I’ll take care of that,” he says, now focusing his attention onto Robin’s pants, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband. She lifts her hips off the mattress so he can slide them off, and the sweatpants and panties she had been wearing both come off in a single swift motion. They join their shirts in a pile on the floor.

He traces his fingers down her stomach, then withdraws at her hips, skipping entirely over the area that’s most desperate for attention, and then begins rubbing along the inside of her thighs. She whimpers, bucking her hips upward, and God why is he being so cruel and why is it so goddamn sexy.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was there something you wanted me to do? You’re going to have to use your words.”

“Please, Ted-”

“Ah ah ah, is that how you should be referring to me right now?” He begins tracing his finger up along her stomach.

“Please, daddy, I want you to finger me.”

He lets out a low groan of satisfaction. “Then spread your legs for me.”

She obeys, and moans at the pleasure of him instantly running his fingers over her folds.

“God, you’re already this wet for me?”

She nods, moaning at the overwhelming sensation as he runs his fingers over her clit. He suddenly withdraws his hand, and Robin whimpers, missing the touch of his fingers.

“I didn’t hear a response.”

“Yes, daddy, I’m wet.”

“Good girl,” and the fingers come back.

This is completely unlike any sexual encounter Robin’s ever had, but she definitely can’t say that she doesn't enjoy it, especially not when Ted slips a finger inside her and begins licking her clit.

As he slips in another finger, begins rubbing inside her, her moans of “Daddy” devolve into wordless sounds, unable to form a coherent thought, everything just feels so good and she’s so close and-

The hand pulls away once again, and she growls with frustration. “What the hell?”

“You're not coming yet, I want to feel you come with me inside you.” Ted answers nonchalantly, but his hands are shaking as he speedily pulls his pants to the floor and rolls on a condom. If she weren’t so desperate for her own release, Robin would fall on her knees and sheathe his dick into her mouth. But she’d have time for that at a different time.

Ted pushes her down onto the bed, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head, holding his dick in the other, positioning himself at her opening…

He pushes inside, and they both moan out. Robin’s let that sound occupy her fantasies for years, but hearing it now in reality is almost enough to make her come right there.

“Oh daddy, that feels so good,” Robin moans, and Ted responds by pulling out slightly, and then thrusting back in, harder this time, eliciting another groan.

“God, you feel so good,” groaned Ted, beginning to thrust inside of her over and over, each time feeling even more heavenly than the last. 

He lowers his head down to kiss her, savoring the feeling of fucking her and feels the moans it elicits against his own mouth. And she loves it just as much as he does.

She feels a warmth growing deep in her, growing with each thrust, getting tighter and tighter as she feels him pounding deep into her. She can barely contain her own moans as her mind becomes completely occupied with how amazing this feels, how desperately she’s wanted this, and how each thrust inches her closer and closer to release.

“Oh god, oh god daddy it’s so good and I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Yes, come for me baby.”

She feels herself falling apart underneath of him, crying out his name and seeing stars flood her vision while waves of pleasure wash over her so intensely that it leaves her shaking long after they subside.

“You good?” Ted asks, pausing his movements.

“God yes, keep going,” she whines.

He resumes his thrusts, each one resulting in a low cry deep from her throat. There’s something primal about this, about him seemingly using her to get off-- that she loves. She’s still in a haze from her own orgasm, but she can see himself inching closer to his own as he begins thrusting with newfound vigor. The pleasure at this point is overwhelming, and she’s almost finding herself close to a second climax again when-

“Oh fuck, oh god Robin”

She can feel him throbbing inside her, and knowing that he’s came fills her with an odd sort of satisfaction, even if it feels like she didn’t do much.

The bliss of her orgasm is still filling her head, and she gladly lies her head against Ted’s bare chest, cuddling against him while he catches his breath.

“That was-”

“Yeah,” Robin interrupts. “It was.”

He holds her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

There are plenty of practical implications as to what this means, problems this can and will cause, but those are a million miles away right now. The two are both completely satisfied, holding each other, having finally caught that mirage that always seemed to move just out of reach at every attempt to grab it except for tonight, this glorious night.

Robin smiles to herself. That sex had been great, and it felt so nice to have Ted next to her like this again, and it was all so perfect…

“Hey Robin?” Ted asks.

“Yeah, Ted?” For a minute she’s afraid he’s going to confess his love to her.

“Truth or dare?” A shit-eating grin spreads across his face.

She lets out one of those breathe-through-your-nose-real-hard laughs. "Truth.”

“How long have you wanted that to happen?”

That’s a good question. Robin thinks back to all the times she’s dreamt of this, all the times her mind had wandered to the idea of being with him again as she would come up with fantasies when she would be pleasuring herself, even the times she pushed it away as simply being the fact that relationships linger in the mind, that this totally didn't mean she was still completely hooked on this man.

She sighs happily against his chest. “Too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments and (constructive) criticism are appreciated :)


End file.
